powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (特命戦隊ゴーバスターズ, translated as Special Mission Squadron Go-Busters) is the name for the 36th season of Super Sentai. The series follows a spy motif. The team made its debut appearance in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie Story The urban lives of the city now runs by a major power source known as, . An evil organization from a different dimesion called aims to threaten the city by stealing the Enetron from it. Three warriors are chosen by the Energy Management Center to be a group of elite heroes, known as Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, that will protect the city from any evil threat. Along with their partners known as , they have to stop Vaglass from obtaining the Enetron from the city. Hero and villain alike battle alongside 'roids' that grow into giant .http://tokuinsider.blogspot.com/2012/01/new-tv-magkun-images-includes-hero.html New allies and more names given in TVKun Magazine Characters Go-Busters : Main article:Go-Busters (team) Allies EMC Special Missions Unit :Main article: Energy Management Center *Takeshi Kuroki *Miho Nakamura *Toru Morishita Family *Rika Sakurada *Yousuke Sakurada *Michiko Sakurada BuddyRoids :Main article: BuddyRoids *Cheeda Nick - Red Buster's BuddyRoid. *Gorisaki Banana - Blue Buster's BuddyRoid. *Usada Lettuce - Yellow Buster's BuddyRoid. *Beet J Stag - Buddyroid form of Stag Buster and Beet Buster's BuddyRoid. *Monsieur Enetan- Movie Exclusive BuddyRoid. Other Allies *Super Sentai 199 *Kamen Rider Fourze Evil Organization Vaglass :Main article: Vaglass *Messiah *Enter **Buglars **MetaRoids **MegaZords Arsenal :Main Article: Arsenal (Go-Busters) MegaZords The Super Machine System (超マシーン システム, Chō Mashīn Shisutemu) was developed to combat the evil MegaZords. Using this, the BuddyRoids can pilot Buster Vehicles for combat as well as access various MegaZord forms. *'Great Go-BusterOh - '''The combined MegaZord of all Five Go-Busters **'Go-BusterOh' - The combined MegaZord of the core Go-Busters. ***'CB-01/'''Go-Buster Ace - '''Red Buster's Buster Vehicle, a racecar.' ***'GT-02' - Blue Buster's Buster Vehicle, a truck. ***'RH-03' - Yellow Buster's Buster Vehicle, a helicopter. **'Buster Hercules '- The combined MegaZord of Stag Buster and Beet Buster. ***'BC-04' - Beet Buster's Buster Vehicle, a crane. ***'SJ-05' - Stag Buster's Buster Vehicle, a fighter jet. * 'FS-0O ' - auxiliary Buster Machine, a sub that can replace RH-03 on Go-BusterOh to form Go-Buster KeroOh. Episodes Cast *Hiromu Sakurada: *Ryuji Iwasaki: *Yoko Usami: *Cheeda Nick: *Gorisaki Banana: *Usada Lettuce: *Masato: Hiroya Matsumoto *Beet J. Stag: Yuuichi Nakamura * : * : * : * : * : * : * Narration: Suit actors *Red Buster: *Blue Buster: *Yellow Buster: *Cheeda Nick: *Gorisaki Banana: Songs ;Opening theme * **Artist: Hideyuki Takahashi (Project.R) ;Ending theme * **Artist: References to Power Rangers Go-Busters contains several references to Power Rangers - some obvious, some not overtly stated, and some possibly not intentional. Usually these references refer to 'firsts' in Sentai history of plot devices already in place in Power Rangers. *The mecha are called MegaZords. This is for both the heroes and villains. The difference is that individual mecha are also called MegaZords, unlike in Power Rangers where the name refers to a "giant robo", usually a combiner. 'Zord' is used as a suffix for Metaroids' MegaZords, such as ShovelRoid's ShovelZord. **The term "Zord", which originated in Power Rangers, was also used for the G-Zord in ''Mirai Sentai Timeranger. *The Morphin Brace announces "It's Morphin' Time!" when activated, which was used throughout Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers Zeo, the first two Power Rangers adaptations of Super Sentai shows. *Also the Morphin Brace has a sunglasses theme similar to Power Rangers: Jungle Fury except the Go-busters don't actually put them on like the Jungle Fury rangers but the sunglasses form the Visor when the Go-busters shout "Let's Morphin!" *The Go-Busters can wear their suits without their helmets. This is similar to how the first Power Rangers frequently appeared helmetless. Though the Go-Busters weren't the first sentai to do so. *The main villain Messiah is very similar to Power Rangers: R.P.M.'s Venjix as they were both computer viruses, not to mention very impatient and angry. *Messiah is a floating head from a different dimension, just like Zordon. *Without transforming, Go-Busters have powers (super speed for Hiromu, super strength for Ryuji and super jump for Yoko). This is very similar to the heroes of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, Power Rangers: S.P.D. or Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive . Trivia *This is the first Sentai team to have their name be in plural format as their official name. *Wikipedia code for various tokusatsu articles can be found in the opening for the first episode; most notable an entry reading "Super Sentai" which mentions various other Toei-related properties of the past that have an American connection, including Spider-Man, Voltron (an Americanization of Toei anime Beast King GoLion and Armored Fleet Dairugger XV) and Sailor Moon. *Every MetaRoid having a MegaZord version of itself is similar to Battle Fever J, where the series had their monsters not grow, but instead summon Big Brother Robots. References Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Season Category:Earth Technology Category:Over-Technology